After The Battle
by repressedemotions
Summary: After the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry's point of view. HarryxGinny/ Hinny. One shot. Harry and Ginny, both distraught after the battle, find comfort in each other's arms.


The battle was over, Voldemort had lost and we were all leaving Hogwarts. Most of the building, the closest thing to a home I've ever had, was destroyed, but I wished that it was only Hogwarts that had been damaged. When did wishes count for anything, though? We carried the dead with us. There were so many bodies: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Snape, and people I didn't even know the names of. Thinking about it made me feel sick with anger. One man caused this. One lonely, little man, who afraid of death, left devastation and decay in his wake.

I stood beside Hermione, the Weasleys and most of the Order of the Phoenix; we were getting the next portkey out of Hogwarts to go to the Burrow. We were bringing Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Snape with us. There was going to be a mass funeral and service to lay them to rest and honour their bravery. But I didn't understand how life was just going to carry on. A funeral and a service, and then what? A humourless life without Fred? A baby growing up without his parents? How are we meant to carry on existing?

Ginny walked up to me and took my hand into hers. Within her bloodshot eyes, I saw that she was drowning in pain. I wanted to take it away from her. If it meant that she didn't have to feel any of it, I would add all the pain she feels to my own, because seeing her hurt was worse than anything I could ever experienced. I pulled her into a hug, and as my arms enveloped her, I felt her body shake with sobs.

The portkey took us to warmth and comfort, but soon, I wanted to be anywhere but there. The incessant questions on what had happened made my head feel as though it was going to explode. I rushed out of the house. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I just wanted to scream until my throat was dry and sour and bloody. So I did. I screamed into the night, then fell onto the ground with tears running down my face.

And then I smelt softness and flowers. Her voice drifted out of the darkness. "It's okay, Harry. I'm here. I'll always be here." She sat beside me and let me calm down.

"You lost your brother, Ginny. I am so fucking sorry," I said, once I could form a coherent sentence again.

"He died ending it, and he would have been happy about that." Ginny's voice cracked a bit, but she showed strength that I could never have done, took in a deep breath and carried on. She said, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Where?"

"When I saw you run out, I asked Bill if we could go to Shell Cottage for a while."

"Okay."

And as the familiar sensation of disapparating passed, we had arrived at the most beautiful home I'd ever been in. I'd been here so recently, but it felt as though it had been years.

My eyes rested on Ginny, and for a second, my mind went blank and I forgot everything that happened. All the beauty of the cottage was nothing compared to the girl I was looking at. I somehow managed to put foot in front of foot and walked towards her, until there was only the slightest amount of space between us.

"Ginny?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Her answer was her intertwining her fingers in my hair and pulling my head down towards her. I placed one hand on her back and the other caressed her cheek. I leaned in my mouth for the softest touch of our lips, then she brought her mouth onto mine with a hunger she'd never shown before. I slid my tongue across her lip, asking for an invitation to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and I was lost in an ocean of passion. She pulled away from me far too soon.

"I know that I was never ready for it before, but I am now," she said.

"What?" I couldn't think clearly; all I wanted was Ginny's taste.

"Harry, I want you. I want all of you."

"You... What? You want to have sex?"

"Yeah," she said, then smiled, making me feel like I could fly without a broomstick.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

And with that one word, I grabbed her waist, pulled her towards me, and kissed her harder than before.

We found ourselves on the sofa. She pulled at my top, and I shrugged it off over my head. I tore off her top and pulled her close to me, desiring the feel of her skin against mine. In between the frantic kisses, we managed to take our jeans off, and we were left in nothing but our underwear. Within seconds, that was gone as well.

She was so perfect. I kissed all of the constellations of freckles scattered across her skin and ran my fingers over every curve of her body.

"I want you inside of me," Ginny breathed into my mouth.

So I laid her down onto the sofa and inserted all I had into her. She closed her eyes, and her hands squeezed mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm so great," she said with a laugh that warmed every inch of my body.

We then continued to bring our hips together, faster and faster. Our moans gradually became louder until we both climaxed. I stared into her brown eyes as waves of an unknown pleasure crashed over me. I was so glad that my first time was with the angel in my arms.

We lay on the sofa with our limbs interlinked as our heart rates slowed down. I was completely content for the first time in her life, but Ginny seemed different. Her fingers trailed the various scars my skin bore, but aside from that, she didn't show any sign of what we had just done. She was silent, and I began to worry.

"Ginny, are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and I saw that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Fred's gone," she said.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have done this; you're way too vulnerable right now. I'm sorry."

"No," she shushed. "There was so much death, but we're alive, Harry. And life is for living. It's just, I feel bad for enjoying myself, when Fred can't ever enjoy himself again. I know it's stupid-"

"It's not stupid," I interrupted.

"But I feel so guilty. I just... I don't know."

"Ginny, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're feeling like this."

"No. I wanted it. I'm glad we did it. I just feel a bit sad."

"You lost Fred, and that will hurt for so long, trust me, I know. But I think that Fred would be happy if you were happy."

"Yeah you're right. Don't feel bad, I honestly don't regret it, and I chose to do it. I'm okay."

"No, you're not okay. And I'm not okay, either. But, maybe, we'll soon be okay together."

"Okay. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


End file.
